In order to pass an electrical current or signal into or out of case, it is known to provide an electrical connector assembly having an outer connector, an inner connector that is disposed at least partly within the outer connector, and an electromagnetic shield that surrounds the portion of the inner connector that is disposed within the outer connector. The inner connector includes at least one terminal with a conductor extending therefrom for connection to a device within the case, for example only, a battery pack or a printed circuit board (PCB). Typically, the conductor is a wire when the device within the case is a battery pack. The electrical connector assembly is arranged to receive a mating connector which makes electrical contact with the terminal of the inner connector. In order to secure the electrical connector assembly to the case, the outer connector, the inner connector, and the electromagnetic shield are first assembled to each other. Next, the conductor is fed through an aperture in the case from the outside of the case, and the electrical connector assembly is fixed to the outside of the case, for example, with threaded fasteners. However, when the conductor is a wire, the length of the wire can result in extended assembly times due to the time required to feed the wire through the aperture in the case. In an alternative arrangement, the conductor may be a pin terminal that is arranged to mate with an electrical contact of a PCB within the case. In this arrangement, it may be difficult and time consuming to mate the pin terminal to the electrical contact of the PCB due to the entire electrical connector assembly being fixed to the case from the outside of the case.
What is needed is an electrical connector assembly and a method for assembling the electrical connector assembly which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.